Random
Cats and bunnies are better than dogs \\// Right?!?! Son of a bitch o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o Fin's tale of me 00:06:07 Fungo: There was a girl named Minty 00:06:07 Fungo: she was so innocent and pure-hearted 00:06:18 Fungo: spreading joy wherever she went with a kawaii little voice 00:06:39 Fungo: or so people thought ( -__-) 00:06:59 Fungo: one day, minty was walking around in her little dress with the stockings and shiny little round shoes 00:07:01 Fungo: X3 00:07:10 Fungo: and she wandered into an alley 00:07:24 Fungo: there, someone jealous of minty's kawaiiness stood there with a knife... 00:07:32 Fungo: IT WAS GRIMMY 00:08:02 Fungo: Only being in second, she wanted to destroy Minty for being above her! 00:08:28 Fungo: "Not only do I become on top, I get a sweet deal for stealing your kawaiiness! I'm getting paid for this!" 00:08:48 Fungo: Minty, wondering who would pay Grimmy to do such a thing, was in an innocent little shock 00:08:58 Fungo: "Wh-who would pay you to do such a thing?" 00:09:03 Fungo: She started sobbing silently 00:09:12 Fungo: "I'll never tell you!" Grimmy yelled 00:09:29 Fungo: Minty then rigorously violated Grimmy for 4 hours straight 00:09:54 Fungo: after the 5th hour, Grimmy was incapacitated and couldn't respond to Minty's question 00:10:18 Fungo: it was so horrifying, Ultra and Fin were unfortunately nearby and witnessed the whole thing e__e 00:10:52 Fungo: Ultra decided he would only go after older girls and Fin became disturbed and did horrible, TERRIBLE things 00:11:40 Fungo: Minty then went on to track down the one paying Grimmy to murder her and steal her adorability 00:11:45 Fungo: she found that it was...REM!!!!!! 00:12:09 Fungo: Smitten by the kawaii nature that is Minty, Rem immediately realized that Minty resembled a loli 00:12:36 Fungo: He came after her, drooling and snickering 00:12:54 Fungo: Minty then told him "I'm not Asian though! D:" terrified and shaking 00:13:07 Fungo: her cute little round shoes were clicking in fear 00:13:33 Fungo: rem then said "I don't care, you're under 16, you're just right for me!" 00:14:10 Fungo: Minty then violently molested Rem in unimaginable and unspeakable ways to the point where he tried committing suicide almost 4 times in the next 10 minutes 00:14:53 Fungo: Suddenly, Glass, furious, came out of nowhere and dragged Rem by his long wavy hair away 00:14:59 Fungo: kicking him in the face every now and then 00:15:29 Fungo: she then proceeded to throw his lifeless body into the almighty Goomy, where he was immediately sacrificed and absorbed within His divine forme 00:15:54 Fungo: Grimmy then appeared to steal his wallet and apologize to Minty. 00:16:08 Fungo: Minty, Glassy and Grimmy then decided to sing a triplet of adorability 00:16:31 Fungo: it was so kawaii and powerful that the world instantly became kawaii 00:17:07 Fungo: poor Fin, nearby the area was instantly annihilated by the cuteness, his skin and flesh blasted off by the kawaiiness 00:17:24 Fungo: Minty, Glassy and Grimmy then fucked and everyone exploded 00:17:27 Fungo: THE END